As Sakura Petals Fall
by yaoiboy666
Summary: Hibari goes to confront the Kokuyo Highschool Students, who are eliminating the Namimori middle-schoolers. Upon arrival, he gets much more than he bargained for...contains lemon.
1. Prologue: And then there was silence

Title: As sakura petals fall

Rating: T

Description: Hibari goes to confront the Kokuyo Junior High Students, who are eliminating the Namimori middle-schoolers. Upon arrival, he gets much more than he bargained for...

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or its characters.

Prologue: And then there was silence

_Soon this will all be over_... Hibari thought as he hurriedly walked to the Kokuyos' hideout. _These imbeciles think they can target Namimori middle, and get away with it... no, I'll eliminate them all__! _Hibari had been headed toward their hideout for quite some time and had finally arrived at a painted sign. Although the paint was peeling and the words were faded, he could make out the words: Kokuyo Land._ An amusement park? How lame! _His well polished boots clacked on the cobbles leading up to the building that this freak, Mukuro Rokudo was using as a base for his miscreant lackeys. _They will feel my sting. _Hibari thought. "H-HEY YOU! YOU CAN'T COME IN HERE!"_ Ooh, a guard. FINALLY,_ _I can show these amateurs my true power! _Hibari thought sadistically as the sweaty guard whipped out his gun and pointed it rather shakily at Hibari's head. In the quiet night a lone gunshot rang out, followed by a piercing scream. And then there was silence.


	2. Chapter 1: Infiltration

Act I: Infiltration

_Humph... well there's twenty seconds of my life I want back _Hibari thought. The fight with the first guard had been a real bore to him. Just before the guard squeezed the trigger, Hibari had whipped his tonfas out, and dashed with lightning speed toward the guard, and rammed them into both of the guard's temples._ The stupid fool had to scream as he saw me coming, so now everyone knows I'm here. So much for secrecy,_ he thought with disdain. But he couldn't help but wonder why guys like that guard could be of any threat to his disciplinary committee. _There must be an inner circle; my men couldn't possibly lose to low lives like those. This could get interesting._

As Hibari stole towards the towering building where Mukuro was presumably hiding, he noticed fog swirling around his feet. Soon, it had enveloped him completely. Hibari liked the fog. It shrouded him from the outside world which he deemed disgusting and corrupt; much like a mother shields her baby from a biting wind.

When Hibari made it close enough to Mukuro's base, he saw that it was a derelict old theater. As he moved towards the doors he caught a strong whiff of cigarette smoke wafting through the air._ Ah, I was wondering where the other guards were; one seems too little for a group like this._ He crept silently closer until he could make out the little glowing cigarette points through the fog. _This_ _is it; however, four guards are going to present no challenge..._ Hibari viewed the fog as a blessing. While it shrouded him from the guards' view; he could still faintly make them out. _Here__ goes nothing_. With that thought, Hibari crept right up toward the old theater doors.

Unlike the previous guard, these men were meant to fight. They were the toughest thugs on the streets and they knew it. Bakura, one of these men, was bored of waiting around all night for some middle-school brat to show up. "Yo! Guys" he said to the other men, "I wish Mukuro would pays us and we could leave already." "Ain't that the truth", one of the others said. The two who hadn't spoken nodded. All of a sudden there was a sharp CRACK and Bakura fell to the ground with his skull cracked in, cigarette still in his mouth. The others went into complete panic as the attacker vanished into the fog. One of the men started shooting in every direction with his gun and the others followed suit. CRACK, the second guard down. CRACK, another. Now there was only one left. He was trembling and out of ammunition when out of the fog Hibari materialized, tonfas drawn.

Hibari loved it, this feeling of sheer power that he had over those weaker than him. "W-what are you gonna d-do to me?" the last man stuttered. "That's entirely up to you; if you tell me where Mukuro is then I'll let you live. If not, you die." Hope shone in the guard's eyes. "He's on the top floor, in attic!" "Thanks."Hibari said with a cruel smile. "Now, die!" and with a final CRACK the guard slumped onto the ground, never even given a chance to register the lie Hibari had told. _Finally, I'm in _Hibari thought, tonfas slung over his shoulders.


	3. Chapter 2: Kokuyo Theatre

Act II: Kokuyo Theatre

Hibari was inside Mukuro's base, heading for the topmost floor. And quite frankly, he was pissed. All the stairways up were demolished; presumably by Mukuro's men. And of course, since the theatre was out of commission, there were no elevators. So, here he was: Kyoya Hibari, esteemed captain of the disciplinary committee, scrounging about in a dark, grimy, degenerate old building looking for stairs. These halls had once been exquisite; intricate carvings on the borders, painted ceilings, and crystal chandeliers. However, it no longer contained its grandeur. The paint had chipped, borders had rotted, the windows were cracked and covered in thick grime, and chandeliers crashed to the ground. After what seemed like hours he finally happened upon a narrow maintenance hallway leading to a rusted ladder bolted onto the wall. _This guy really doesn't want anything to be easy, does he?_ he thought. Nonetheless, he climbed up the slimy, rusty ladder; ascending towards the top floor. Once or twice he would slip, cursing before catching himself on a lower rung. After a long grueling climb, he finally pushed open the access hatch and climbed out onto—_the roof! I didn't even stop to think where the ladder led to; I was so relieved I found a way up, _Hibari thought despairingly. But then he realized there must be a way inside from here, otherwise there would be no way Mukuro could leave, or guards could enter. He scanned the roof and found a door with a picture of stairs on it. _Thank God_.

To a normal person, a padlocked and chained door would have presented a problem. But Kyoya Hibari wasn't a normal person. A quick swipe of his tonfas shattered the chain and lock, no problem. Now all he could think about was smashing in that fool Mukuro Rokudo's face. He quickly strode down the stairs and found himself in a dimly lit hallway he scanned the signs on the dilapidated doorframes until he found the one that read: attic. _Well what do you know, that thug actually told the truth. Too bad__** I**_ _had to lie to him!_ Hibari allowed himself a shallow chuckle at his cruel joke. With a smug grin still on his face he barged through the door. He quickly surveyed the room. A velvet sofa sat facing a shattered window, which dim moonlight poured through. A large Victorian style four poster bed lay in the corner, intricate carvings of grotesque demons and monsters adorned the frame. Thick scarlet drapes hung down to the floor. In addition to these there was an ornately carved wardrobe, a granite coffee table (with a bowl of fruit), and a gilded Grandfather clock. _The man treats himself well. _Hibari thought contemptuously. _He must have imported these from a lower floor using stairs, which means they were still intact before he got here…_ But amidst all these things, one thing was missing: Mukuro himself_. I'm going to kill someone if I came all this way and he isn't even here_. But if the man wasn't here, why were there guards to protect him? Behind him he heard a chuckle. "kufufu! I can practically hear the wheels in your head turning wondering where Mukuro is!" Hibari wheeled around, tonfas poised in striking position, but there was no one there. Out of the shadows a silky voice whispered, "Well, look no more, my dear Hibari." Hibari's blood chilled. This psychopath knew his name! Panic choked in on him. _I need to stay calm._ Hibari thought. _Panic only leads to failure_. "You look kind of frightened," the voice said. "Let's chat face to face hmm?" In the dim light, a figure rose off of the velvet sofa, turned, bowed, and smiled at Hibari." "Mukuro Rokudo, at your service!"

_So this is Mukuro Rokudo. He's not at all what I expected. _He looked to be about fifteen years of age, same as Hibari. He stood roughly six feet tall, in a loose, carefree pose with a smile on his face. He wore a traditional green Kokuyo High uniform. His hair was a dark shade of indigo, and its style reminded Hibari of a pineapple. It was his eyes that showed his darker personality. Full of hate and corruption, one was a clear shade of beautiful blue, but the other was a deep crimson, the color of freshly spilt blood. For a pupil it had the kanji ichi (one). He didn't look too threatening, but something in Hibari knew he should be wary of him. "How do you know my name?" Hibari said evenly. "Oh, I know all about you, I've been studying you for quite some time." Mukuro held up a cell phone and punched in several numbers. A few seconds passed, and neither of them moved. Then, in the silence, Namimori middle's anthem blared out from Hibari's phone in the quiet. Hibari didn't even bother looking at the caller id. He knew it was Mukuro._ How did he get my number?_ "I'll tell you since I know you're wondering. My subordinates Ken and Chikusa beat the information out of several Namimori students. _They must be fearsome to take down the disciplinary committee._ Hibari thought worriedly. _And their leader must be stronger still. _Then, without warning, Mukuro dashed forward and planted his lips onto Hibari's. _What the Hell!_


End file.
